


Воздаяние (Целого мира мало...)

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, Episode: s04e15 House's Head, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, F/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, ангст, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хаус спас жизнь Эмбер. И она обязательно отплатит ему...





	Воздаяние (Целого мира мало...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Requital (The Love Is Not Enough Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565200) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Придя в себя, она долго не может понять, что случилось. Звуки, мысли и ощущения текут друг сквозь друга, словно тяжёлый, одуряющий сон мешается с явью. Слух различает обеспокоенные голоса, звяканье каких-то стеклянных предметов и сигналы аппаратуры.

Затем раздается голос Джеймса:

\- Эмбер, я здесь. Я здесь, с тобой…

И, кажется, целую вечность она рвётся к нему сквозь зыбкий, густой туман паралича. Хочет почувствовать знакомое тепло его сильной руки, когда он ободряюще сожмет ее пальцы, хочет увидеть его заплаканные, покрасневшие, полные тревоги глаза и первую робкую, радостную улыбку, когда Джеймс увидит, что она очнулась. И это будет означать для нее первый рывок, первый шаг к победе.

Но когда Эмбер наконец находит в себе силы разлепить веки и выдохнуть пересохшими губами его имя, Джеймса рядом нет. Никого нет. Она лежит одна в палате реанимации.

И тотчас же, вместе с осознанием этого, приходит боль. Резкая, пульсирующая боль в правом бедре. Эмбер чувствует, какое оно горячее и опухшее. Потом, словно проясняясь постепенно вместе с сознанием, возникают другие неприятные ощущения. Боль в сбитых коленях… боль и тяжесть в голове... Боль в плече – что это? Вывих? Она не может повернуть голову из-за спазма шеи, зафиксированной в жестком ортопедическом воротнике. Зуд и боль царапин на коже... боль в разбитой губе...

В палате, где она лежит, все белое - корпуса аппаратов, стены, потолок. От белого цвета режет глаза.

Она совсем одна. Тишину нарушает лишь писк электроники. Эмбер вглядывается в экран, чтобы прочитать цифры показателей. Отмечает у себя тахикардию и пониженный кислород. Вот откуда эта тяжесть в груди! Сердце бьётся слабо, неуверенно, будто с трудом перегоняя вязкую кровь. Она пробует сделать глубокий вдох, но у неё не получается. И даже поток прохладного воздуха из носовой канюли не приносит облегчения.

Она чувствует невыносимую сухость во рту. Пытается дотянуться до кнопки вызова медсестры, но не может пошевелить рукой. Хочет облизнуть губы, хоть как-то переменить позу, но эти тщетные попытки только отнимают у нее силы.

Но где же Джеймс? Ведь он был здесь, ей не могло это присниться. Еще не открывая глаз, она чувствовала его присутствие. Стремясь разомкнуть тяжелые веки, окликнуть его по имени, она была уверена, что он лежит здесь же, рядом с ней, на койке, в обход всех смешных больничных запретов, видела его, как наяву, такого близкого и родного… Ей так явственно представлялась его радость, поцелуи и слезы вперемешку на их лицах, его милый хрипловатый голос, повторяющий: "Я люблю тебя..." 

Ведь она помнит, как слышала, только придя в сознание - да, точно слышала! - его слова:

\- Все будет хорошо. Мы нашли причину, мы снова запустили твое сердце. Ты приходишь в себя… ты пойдешь на поправку…

Но что-то беспокоит ее в голосе Уилсона, когда она вспоминает эти его слова. Какое-то странное напряжение или тревога, как будто он, лежа рядом и обнимая ее, в этот момент находился мыслями где-то в другом месте, будто что-то могло тревожить его, помимо ее состояния…

Эмбер напрягает память. Что-то близкое, какая-то зацепка, она вот-вот догадается... Как он там сказал?  _"_ Мы нашли причину… _"_

О чем он говорил? Какую причину?

Но она так устала от этих мыслей. Она больше не может заставлять себя думать...

Внезапно резкое свербение в глотке и носу заставляет ее громко закашляться, а потом и чихнуть. И, как ни странно, эти звуки наконец-то оповещают медсестер на посту о том, что Эмбер очнулась.

Тут же в палате появляется целая толпа; ее окружают, шумят и суетятся, начинают проверять чувствительность и кожные рефлексы, светят фонариком в глаза, проверяя реакцию зрачка на свет; задают вопросы, чтобы определить, насколько она ориентируется в окружающем.

И Эмбер больше ни о чем не думает, покорно подчиняясь действиям этих людей. Тут же, ко всем прочим неудобствам, она начинает ощущать заложенность носа и першение в горле, и вспоминает - да, у нее грипп. Она была больна еще до катастрофы.

И эту новую проблему Эмбер переносит стоически, как последнее оскорбление.

 

Она смотрит на дверь и ждет. Вот-вот появится Джеймс. 

Он должен войти с минуты на минуту. Какое у него будет лицо? Счастливое от радости, что она наконец очнулась? Или, наоборот, пристыженное, виноватое, что его не было рядом, когда это случилось?

Вот-вот... Но это тянется уже слишком долго. Она чувствует, что и в самом деле не преувеличивает, что все приличные сроки уже давно прошли. Ее гложет смутная тревога. Почему его не было здесь, когда она пришла в себя? Конечно, человеку необходимо иногда отлучаться для еды, сна, физиологических потребностей. Но в палате не видно вообще никаких признаков присутствия Джеймса. Нет даже стула рядом с койкой. 

В конце концов первым из знакомых, кто появился у нее в палате, оказывается Форман. А ему что здесь нужно? Неужели собрался в очередной раз проверять ее неврологический статус? Да будь ей получше, она бы давно сорвала с себя все эти датчики и вскочила с постели. 

Но сейчас она может лишь спросить, едва шевеля губами:

\- Где Уилсон?

Услышав ее голос, Форман вздрагивает и отшатывается, как от неожиданности. Он что, ожидал, что она превратилась в овощ, и теперь можно повторять на ней студенческий курс неврологии? Ну уж нет! 

Может, голос ее и звучит хрипло и слабо, но после того, как ей дали выпить стакан чудесной, настоящей, прохладной воды со льдом, она, слава богу, может говорить. И наконец-то может выяснить этот вопрос!

\- Форман… У меня все в порядке с головой. Где Уилсон?

Форман хладнокровно пялится на нее, ничем более не высказывая своего удивления, как будто спокойно приняв тот факт, что она находится в здравом уме, как и до катастрофы. 

\- Он в палате у Хауса, - наконец отвечает он, подойдя ближе. 

И это немедленно отзывается в ее душе вспышкой гнева. Она помнит - урывками - что забирала Хауса из какой-то пивной. Да, точно, под названием "Шерриз". Она знает - больше со слов медсестер - что после этого их автобус попал в катастрофу. Значит, Хаус тоже пострадал в аварии. Глупо, конечно, лежа на больничной койке, устраивать сцену ревности. Она должна понять, что Джеймсу приходится разрываться между нею и лучшим другом. Любить его - значит, мириться с Хаусом. Эмбер давно это поняла. Но все равно… Пусть Джеймса не было рядом в ту злосчастную секунду, когда она открыла глаза, но почему он не появился до сих пор, в течение стольких часов? 

\- А Хаус что, при смерти? - резко спрашивает она.

Лицо Формана по-прежнему ничего не выражает. Лишь в темных глазах его мелькает какая-то тень - не то гнева, не то сожаления. Эмбер уже и сама упрекает себя за свою язвительность. Однако она не собирается уступать Хаусу в этой борьбе за Уилсона. 

Да, но почему же Форман так на нее смотрит? Неужели осуждает за то, что она не рвется изображать беспокойство о Хаусе? А самому-то Форману с чего бы оплакивать своего начальника? Случись что с Хаусом, именно Форман станет главой отделения. Разве он об этом не мечтает? 

\- Так что с ним? - нетерпеливо переспрашивает она. – Или врачебная тайна не дает тебе развязать язык?

Форман обиженно пожимает плечами - с таким видом, как будто она лучше него должна знать, что произошло с Хаусом. 

\- У него кровоизлияние в мозг. Перелом височной кости. И сердечный приступ. 

Несмотря на свою антипатию к Хаусу, Эмбер потрясена. 

\- И все одновременно? Как так получилось? 

Ну, перелом кости черепа - это наверняка произошло в катастрофе. Наверное, образовалась субдуральная гематома, и из-за неоказания вовремя первой помощи, или по небрежности Хауса, произошло кровоизлияние в мозг… Но Кадди-то, Кадди как могла это допустить? Она уж точно должна была привязать его насильно к койке и напичкать лекарствами! А сердце у Хауса всегда было здоровое, как у быка. Что еще с ним случилось? Может, травма грудной клетки? Но Форман об этом ничего не говорил…

\- По-прежнему изображаешь из себя диагноста? - спрашивает Форман. На лице его недобрая усмешка, губы плотно сжаты. Он тоже не рад, что ввязался в этот разговор, но уступать не собирается.

\- Почему бы и нет, почему бы и нет… - игриво говорит она, словно поддразнивая его, делая вид, что глубоко задумалась над состоянием Хауса. 

Она знает, что Форман не выносит этого ее тона. Ну так что же! Когда-то, вернувшись из госпиталя Мерси, он занял место, которое должно было принадлежать ей. А ее уволили. Жизнь вообще не сахар. Так и нечего церемониться и изображать дружбу...

\- Похоже, ты собираешься обвинить меня в чем-то, о чем я и понятия не имею, поскольку пробыла без сознания целую неделю.

В памяти всплывает голос Джеймса: "Мы нашли причину…"

\- Он что-то сделал с собой, что усугубило травму головы, - говорит она. И поскольку Форман по-прежнему с мрачным видом стоит посреди палаты и не отвечает, Эмбер заключает, что она на правильном пути. 

\- Это как-то связано с постановкой моего диагноза. Почему? Что со мной было?

Форман с силой сжимает спинку ее кровати. 

\- У него была ретроградная амнезия, но он говорил, что видел у тебя какой-то симптом, который мог объяснить твое состояние. Он согласился на глубокую стимуляцию мозга, чтобы вспомнить - какой именно.

Неужели он пытается обвинить Эмбер в теперешнем состоянии Хауса? При чем тут она? Она не отвечает за Хаусовы эксперименты над собой. Судя по всему, Хаусу повезло, что он вообще остался жив… но кому, как не ей, знать, что этот человек способен из чистого любопытства запросто совершить самоубийство, предоставив окружающим отскребать от стен и потолка то, что от него останется? 

\- Значит, решил, что это поможет? Ну и как результат?

Форман поднимает голову и без всякого выражения глядит на нее. 

\- Он спас тебе жизнь…

Судя по его тону, Форман не уверен, что это был правильный поступок. Нет, он вовсе не ненавидит Эмбер настолько, чтобы желать ей смерти. Просто ему кажется, что жертва Хауса того не стоила. Вот и все. 

Уже после того, как Форман, тяжело ступая, удаляется из палаты, Эмбер вспоминает, что он так и не ответил на ее вопрос. 

"А Хаус что, при смерти?"

Отсутствие Джеймса говорит об этом красноречивее всяких слов.

 

Дело о преступной халатности слушается в суде год спустя.

Эмбер сидит на удобном месте, позади стола истца. Всего два ряда отделяют ее от Блайт Хаус. В зале суда царит почти неприличное оживление. Лучи солнца, пробиваясь сквозь стекла, весело играют на полированных поверхностях столешниц. Судья Хартман удачно подобрала состав присяжных. Все они с виду спокойны, внимательны и, очевидно, знают свое дело. Наверняка эти люди умеют работать с фактами, не поддаваясь эмоциям.

Кадди сидит напротив нее, за столом подсудимых, между двумя адвокатами из Принстон-Плэйнсборо.

Она наверняка знает, что Эмбер здесь, но не смотрит в ее сторону, не пытается встретиться с ней глазами. Эмбер не видит, что в ее взгляде - гнев? Отчаяние? Мольба о пощаде?

Кадди кажется бледной и осунувшейся. Волосы ее стянуты в тугой пучок на затылке, жилы на шее натянуты, ключицы выпирают. Похоже, она пыталась, одеваясь к суду, придать себе строгий, почти преподавательский вид. Наверное, ей посоветовал это какой-нибудь адвокат-консультант. Но она от этого выглядит лишь изможденнее, и темный строгий костюм с длинной юбкой только подчеркивает землистый цвет ее лица. Женщина, чью усталость не могут скрыть ни румяна, ни консилер от кругов под глазами. Совет директоров еще не уволил ее. Наверняка перестраховываются, лицемерно делая вид, что надеются на благополучный исход дела. Но на самом деле всем ясно, что песенка Кадди спета.

Эмбер с уважением относится ко многим достижениям доктора Лизы Кадди. Даже готова признать, что появление в Принстон-Плэйнсборо отделения диагностики – целиком заслуга Кадди. И хотя когда-то Кадди отвергла ее дружбу, но за время, проведенное Эмбер в больнице, та сделала для нее все возможное.

Но сегодня она здесь не для того, чтобы спасать Кадди. У Эмбер свои планы. Эмбер играет по-крупному, и Эмбер выигрывает, пусть после нее останется хоть выжженная земля.

Сидящая за столом обвинителей Блайт Хаус похожа на тихую, бледную тень. Она до сих пор не оправилась после смерти мужа. Вряд ли она стала бы подавать в суд, если бы не Эмбер. Это Эмбер долгое время обхаживала Блайт. Внушала ей, что надо делать, и возмущенно спрашивала: когда же, наконец, наступит справедливость?

С виду Блайт кажется слабой и немощной пожилой женщиной, но Эмбер знает, что в ней есть капля сыновнего упрямства и его же презрение к чужим оправданиям.

Вот судья вызывает Кадди. Она встает, чуть сутулясь. Поднимает на судью свои прозрачно-голубые глаза. Консультанты наверняка говорили ей, как важен на суде глазной контакт, и вообще язык тела. Но Кадди следует их советам лишь чисто механически. Ее движения напоминают движения сломанной марионетки.

"Хорошо, - думает Эмбер, сцепляя руки на коленях и внимательно следя за подсудимой. - Очень хорошо".

\- Доктор Кадди, вы осматривали доктора Хауса в больнице в ночь катастрофы?

\- Да.

\- Что вы можете сказать о его состоянии на тот момент?

\- Был отек в височной доле и признаки краткосрочной потери памяти. Он плохо ориентировался в окружающем...

\- Судя по рентгеновским снимкам, у него была трещина височной кости?

\- Да, трещина.

\- После оказания помощи вы отправили его домой?

\- Да. Отправила.

\- В сопровождении - практически под конвоем - медсестры и охранника?

\- Ну да, чтобы точно знать, что он ничего с собой не сделает…

\- Может быть, для того, чтобы он в эту ночь не вернулся в больницу?

\- Я… в общем, да. Я хотела, чтоб он отдохнул…

\- Однако позже в эту самую ночь доктор Хаус вернулся в больницу, и вы разрешили ему приступить к работе.

\- Но, видите ли…

\- Кроме того, доктор Хаус забаррикадировался в палате с пациентом и нанес ему укол в сердце!

\- Это была медицинская процедура, и притом успешная. Доктор Хаус откачал пузырек воздуха…

\- Без вашего разрешения, доктор Кадди! На ваших глазах и против вашей воли! Разве вы не запретили ему эти действия?

\- Он спасал жизнь пациенту!

\- Вопрос не об этом, доктор Кадди. Вы назначили доктору Хаусу постельный режим?

\- Да, он должен был лежать в постели, но…

\- И если вы взяли на себя ответственность за это, то почему вы позволили ему в дальнейшем приступить к своим врачебным обязанностям и ставить диагноз пациентке Эмбер Волакис?

 

Когда Джеймс, наконец, приходит, ей уже все равно, что происходит вокруг. Эмбер лежит под капельницей, на кровати с приподнятыми ногами, и чувствует лишь туман в голове и равнодушие. Это все от обезболивающих. Морфин капает в вену. Мысли текут слабо и медленно. Оказывается, у нее разрыв бедренной артерии и глубокая травма мышц бедра. Счастье, что кость цела... Приходила физиотерапевт… Зачитала долгий список процедур и упражнений, которые поставят Эмбер на ноги. Диализ пять раз в неделю, постоянные тесты функций почек. Возможно восстановление почечных функций, а может, и нет… нефролог обсудит с ней варианты трансплантации, если она понадобится...

В голове гудит. Она чувствует легкое отупение, как после сорокавосьмичасового дежурства. Самое омерзительное, что за эту неделю - или сколько она здесь? - никто почему-то не догадался помыть ей волосы. Или никто не захотел? Кругом одни провода и трубки... Она вся опутана ими: катетер, пульс, тонометр… Хоть бы обтереться губкой! Но и об этом придется просить санитаров… Сама Эмбер не может даже повернуться. Голова чешется. Она чувствует, какими жирными стали волосы, и как их секущиеся концы колют шею. Лезут в глаза, она не может убрать их... Никогда в жизни ей так не хотелось помыться, а она не может встать...

Она лежит уже в отдельной палате, куда ее только что доставили из отделения реанимации. Ей не хочется думать, кто за это заплатит. Все развлечения здесь - слушать шаги в коридоре, любоваться видом парковки в окне, или смотреть по телевизору унылые, скучные, похожие одна на другую мыльные оперы. И все это благодаря Хаусу, спасшему ей жизнь.

В это время и появляется Джеймс.

От этих препаратов Эмбер никак не может сосредоточиться. Она ловит себя на том, что вот уже несколько секунд - или минут? - бессмысленно глядит перед собой в пространство. Только скрип открывшейся двери заставляет ее с усилием повернуть голову, и, когда она видит в дверях Джеймса, ей хочется плакать.

За все время, проведенное здесь, она ни разу не плакала. И вот теперь, когда он появился, на душе у нее наступает огромное облегчение, словно это наконец-то разрешено. Она чувствует, как щиплет в глазах и сжимается горло.

И он подходит к ней, и она - плевать, что мешают эти провода! - наконец-то может обнять его. Он, прерывисто дыша, шепчет ей в ухо:

\- Я чуть не потерял тебя… Чуть не потерял…

Он навалился на нее, совсем придавив своим весом, он уткнулся ей в плечо, и рыдания рвутся из его груди. Он вздрагивает всем телом при мысли о том, что могло произойти.

Ах, из нее, конечно, всегда было трудно вышибить слезу, она никогда не плачет над душещипательными социальными рекламками и историями про осиротевших котят, но, конечно, сейчас можно простить ей эти горячие слезы, которые текут на его волосы. Они такие же немытые, сальные, как у нее, и это почему-то ободряет ее, помогает смириться с собственным неухоженным видом.

Он целует ее - горячо, отчаянно, словно желая убедиться, что она действительно жива, что это не обман зрения. Она чувствует его чуть влажные губы на своих - сухих, потрескавшихся. И несвежий запах из его рта вдруг воскрешает в ней, как дурной сон, воспоминание кабачка "Шерриз" и пьяного Хауса, запах его пота, его развязную усмешку, нетвердую походку без трости, когда он опирался на нее.

Джеймс прижимается к ней, словно ища защиты и утешения, и внезапно ей кажется, что он видит вместо нее кого-то другого. Словно между ними возникает тень другой женщины - одной из тех слабовольных, брошенных, несчастных женщин, которым Джеймс столь усердно залечивал сердца, разбитые кем-то до него, что это стало у него чем-то вроде хобби. Как другие склеивают сломанные вещи или собирают корабли в бутылках, а потом прячут их подальше или ставят хрупкую вещицу на самую верхнюю полку, на недосягаемую высоту… 

Нет, она не желает быть одной из них, и поэтому пора прекращать рыдать над нею. Слегка отодвинувшись от него, она проводит пальцем по его губам и улыбается ему.

\- Как там Хаус? - спрашивает она. Ибо самый верный путь к сердцу Джеймса - делать вид, что ты не против их дружбы с Хаусом.

Джеймс мотает головой:

\- Давай не будем об этом. Тебе надо отдыхать… Тебе надо поправляться.

Он разжимает объятия, хочет подняться, но Эмбер качает головой и обнимает его крепче. Она хочет встретиться с ним взглядом, но он прячет глаза. Да что же это такое? Она ведь не ребенок и не хрупкое эфемерное создание. Она же врач, в конце концов. Зачем от нее скрывают правду?

\- Он умер?

\- Он… он в коме. Но с ним все будет хорошо. Должно быть.

Голос его дрожит, сколько бы он ни старался говорить уверенно, и фраза «с ним все будет хорошо» звучит в его устах абсолютно безжизненным тоном. Очевидно, он пытается убедить в этом скорее себя, чем ее. Эмбер не помнит, чтобы видела его когда-нибудь в таком отчаянии. Но ведь у Джеймса всегда был талант сообщать самые плохие новости так, чтобы у пациентов обязательно оставалась надежда на благополучный исход! Да что с ним? О ком из них он больше переживал? Неудивительно, что Джеймс так запустил себя. И это все из-за Хауса! Эмбер чувствует негодование: как этот человек посмел снова учинить один из своих идиотских трюков? Или посчитал себя бессмертным? Ему хоть бы что - он в коме, а Джеймса трясет вот так целую неделю.

\- Да что с тобой? - спрашивает она, по-прежнему мягко, но с требовательной ноткой, давая понять, что ждет ответа.

Джеймс улыбается дрожащими губами.

\- Я просто… просто рад, что с тобой все в порядке. - Он убирает ей волосы с лица. Они тут же падают обратно. - Ты так замечательно держишься. Ты у меня сильная…

Он не хочет говорить с ней о Хаусе. И, конечно, не станет отвечать на вопрос, почему так долго не приходил. Что ж, она не станет допытываться. Эмбер устало прикрывает глаза, а потом нажимает кнопку вызова.

Когда он уйдет, она попросит посмотреть свою историю болезни. Может, из нее что-нибудь станет ясно.

 

Где-то через неделю Форман наконец согласился выписать ее. Эмбер понимала, что это решение вряд ли продиктовано медицинскими соображениями. Дело в том, что три отделения - диагностики, нефрологии и интенсивной терапии - обеспечивали ей самое лучшее обслуживание, и это уже смахивало на злоупотребление служебным положением. Да она и сама не собиралась надолго здесь задерживаться. И Форман выписал ее, заставив напоследок подписать длинный лист со всякими "я, в здравом уме и твердой памяти…" "под свою ответственность…" "обязуюсь не подавать иск в случае…"

Перед выпиской ей удалось узнать из сплетен медсестер кое-что, прояснившее для нее ситуацию с диагнозом. Она числилась пациенткой Хауса до того, как он согласился на глубокую стимуляцию мозга, повлекшую за собой осложнения. Последнее внятное слово, что услышали от него перед комой, было "физостигмин". Этот препарат применяется для лечения передозировки антихолинергетиков. Потом кто-то наконец додумался поднять ее медицинскую карту и выяснить, что она пила перед аварией римантадин - от гриппа. Будь это другой препарат амантадиновой группы на фоне поражения почек, она была бы уже мертва. Но с римантадином оставался маленький шанс - это лекарство легче переносится в более высоких дозах. Ей промыли желудок, назначили ингибиторы холинестеразы, снова подключили к диализу, и мало-помалу она пришла в себя. А Хаус в это время поступил в экстренную хирургию с тяжелым кровоизлиянием в мозг. Чейз и Форман буквально вытащили его с того света. Но шли недели, а он по-прежнему находился в коме. И все считали, что Эмбер обязана жизнью этому самоубийце за его идиотский поступок.

Джеймс часто бывал у нее, тайком приносил ей любимые лакомства, цветы, а после того как она однажды высмеяла его за это, появился со стопкой медицинских журналов и книгой - дешевым романчиком-триллером, как раз из тех, что она обожала. За это Уилсон удостоился настоящего поцелуя в губы, и Эмбер даже ничего не сказала про запах бурбона у него изо рта.

Перед выпиской она, конечно, позвонила родителям. Забирать ее приехала Роуз. Двое санитаров выкатили ее на коляске в холл. Появилась медсестра с огромным списком лекарств и рекомендаций, которые тут же принялась зачитывать. И первым же в этом списке был викодин. Для снятия боли в послеоперационный период.

\- А без наркотиков нельзя было? - резко спросила Эмбер.

Медсестра осеклась, но Роуз вмешалась, одарив ее мягкой, извиняющейся улыбкой: "Вы же понимаете…"

\- Он не вызывает зависимости, если принимать строго по назначению, - сказала медсестра тоном, каким говорят с маленькими детьми, увещевая их быть послушными.

Что ж, будем выполнять все назначения.

Но какая жизнь ее ждет! Постоянные перевязки бедра, инвалидное кресло со всеми удобствами… а впереди и трость, и таблетки викодина в сумочке. Эмбер старается не думать об этом, отвлеченно слушая, как Роуз заверяет медсестру, что они обязательно, обязательно будут соблюдать все рекомендации.

\- Если бы они сразу догадались пойти к моему терапевту, то раньше узнали бы о таблетках от гриппа, - мрачно говорит она, когда Роуз вкатывает ее в лифт.

Конечно, Эмбер не ждет от Роуз понимания таких тонкостей. Но с другой стороны, раз уж та взялась ухаживать за несчастной калекой-сестрой, пусть выполняет ее маленькие капризы.

\- Пятый этаж, - с милой улыбкой говорит она лифтеру, и тот нажимает кнопку. Роуз не успевает что-либо возразить.

\- Мне надо навестить одного знакомого, - говорит Эмбер, с той же милейшей улыбкой оборачиваясь к сестре.

Не похоже, чтобы Роуз в это поверила.

\- Ты имеешь в виду того "козла-начальника", о котором рассказывала?

\- Он спас мне жизнь, - говорит Эмбер тоном святоши. «Надеюсь, что не переигрываю».

В отделении, где лежат коматозные больные, царит тихая, скорбная тишина.

И одновременно здесь словно присутствует чувство призрачной надежды, смутной, как туманная дымка. Роуз неохотно катит ее по коридору. Справляется на посту у сестер, в какой палате лежит Хаус. Эмбер хочется двигаться быстрее, чтобы узнать, что с Хаусом. Если бы она могла, она бы вскочила и побежала. Но она сдерживает себя, сидит спокойно, сложив руки на коленях, и не подгоняет сестру.

И вот, наконец, нужная палата. Дверь открывается, и…

Хаус вовсе не лежит в коме. Он сидит в постели, опираясь на подушки. У Эмбер непроизвольно отваливается челюсть, но она поспешно закрывает рот, зная, что он не упустит момента поиздеваться: "Что? Ты разочарована?"

Но он никак не реагирует на появление людей в палате. Он смотрит на них с Роуз, и кажется, что он видит их, но взгляд его пуст и бессмыслен. Узнает ли он ее? Стоит ли заговорить с ним? Эмбер не планировала знакомить Хауса со своими родными, но без помощи Роуз ей бы все равно сюда не добраться. Но Джеймс-то, Джеймс! Он по-прежнему отказывался говорить с ней о чем-то, кроме ее собственного состояния, из него невозможно было вытянуть никаких новостей о Хаусе. Он так и не сказал ей, что Хаус очнулся!

\- Хаус… - окликает его Эмбер.

Глаза Хауса блуждают по сторонам. Однако, услышав свое имя, он отзывается - долго и внимательно глядит ей в лицо, но по-прежнему ничего не говорит.

Эмбер растеряна. Она не ожидала такого. Если бы она могла ходить самостоятельно, она пошла бы на пост и попросила бы историю его болезни.

Но тут в палате появляется Джеймс. Вид у него не очень-то презентабельный: галстук завязан небрежно, воротничок засален. Немытые волосы стоят торчком - совсем не так, как, бывало, очаровательно растрепаны бывают они у него после секса. Увидев Эмбер, он резко останавливается, и она понимает: он забыл о сегодняшней выписке. По его напряженному лицу можно догадаться, что он подсчитывает в уме числа, убеждаясь, что этот день действительно сегодня.

Но ее не интересуют его оправдания и уловки.

\- Какой прогноз? - спрашивает она, кивнув на Хауса.

\- Значительное улучшение. - У Джеймса даже голос окреп, зазвучал по-прежнему. И, как прежде, в своей незабвенной манере обращаться с женщинами, он раскланивается перед Роуз, извиняясь за неловкость ситуации. Та, разумеется, сразу тает. Да, это всегда действовало.

\- Значительное. Пока что сохраняются проблемы с кратковременной памятью. Думаем поставить шунт, пока не очистится спинномозговая жидкость.

Впервые со времени катастрофы он говорит с нею на профессиональном языке, как доктор с доктором, и в другое время Эмбер порадовалась бы этому. Но сейчас ее мысли заняты другим. В чем же "значительное улучшение"? Ведь Хаус даже не говорит! Он не реагирует, не ориентируется, взгляд его пуст, как у куклы. Он явно не улавливает смысл беседы присутствующих, не слышит, как Джеймс рассыпается в любезностях перед Роуз, как говорит, что давно хотел познакомиться с близкими Эмбер, сожалеет, что не смог помочь с выпиской.

И все это время Хаус не сводит глаз с Эмбер. Он не отрывает взгляд от ее лица с той минуты, как она произнесла его имя. В глазах его появляется что-то вроде тусклого любопытства. Он сейчас похож на грустного двухлетнего малыша в теле пятидесятилетнего инвалида. Его губы шевелятся. Он делает вдох и наконец произносит:

\- Эмбер?

Джеймс прерывает разговор на полуслове. Эмбер кажется, что ее ноги примерзли к полу. Она завороженно глядит на Хауса, словно, произнеся одно ее имя, он загипнотизировал ее.

\- Хаус? - Джеймс бросается к нему. Наклоняется и пристально всматривается в лицо Хауса. - Хаус, это я, Джеймс!

Хаус отодвигается от Джеймса. Он снова ищет глазами лицо Эмбер.

\- Эмбер, - совершенно отчетливо говорит он. - Эмбер… Уилсон будет меня ненавидеть.

"Я совсем, совсем не могу ему ничем помочь," - мелькает у нее в голове. И, кажется, это первая - и последняя за все время - мысль с оттенком сочувствия к Хаусу.

Она резко выпрямляется в своем кресле:

-  Ты заслужил это.

\- Эмбер! - Джеймс, как ужаленный, оборачивается к ней, одной рукой по-прежнему держась за запястье Хауса. Вид у него потрясенный. Изумленный.

\- Он мой лучший друг, - говорит Хаус.

Сердце бьется в груди Эмбер, разрывая грудную клетку. В висках стучит от возбуждения. Но она принуждает себя говорить мягко, глядя в пустые голубые глаза Хауса.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я умер?

\- Нет. Еще нет, - говорит она.

Ведь даже в бредовом, полубессознательном состоянии Хаус вряд ли нуждается в приторных словах утешения.

Он чуть кивает в ответ, и, кажется, это последний проблеск его сознания. В нем что-то увядает, угасает, плечи его опускаются.

\- Должен был, - напоследок говорит он, и взгляд его гаснет. Он снова похож на молчаливое привидение. На лунатика в бессознательном состоянии.

Джеймс уже вызвал медсестер. Снова подбежав к Хаусу, он заглядывает ему в глаза, и, похоже, едва удерживается от того, чтобы встряхнуть друга за плечи, заорать на него, но вместо этого лишь умоляюще повторяет:

\- Я здесь, здесь, Хаус…

 Затем кидается к монитору энцефалографа, начинает лихорадочно изучать показания последней минуты. В этот момент вбегает медсестра, и Джеймс начинает яростно распоряжаться, сверкая глазами, отдавая приказы об обследовании и назначении стимуляторов.

Эмбер одиноко сидит в своей инвалидной коляске. У нее начинает ныть нога.

\- Пошли домой, - тихо говорит она Роуз.

\- А Джеймс…

\- Пойдем, - повторяет Эмбер.

У нее впервые появляется смутное чувство, что в этой войне за сердце Джеймса у нее нет ни малейшего шанса на победу.

 

Когда судья Хартман вызывает Уилсона и тот встает, вид у него самый элегантный. Свежевыглаженный костюм, щеки чисто выбриты, волосы, пожалуй, чуть длинноваты - как же она скучает по тем временам, когда Джеймс коротко стригся! - но тщательно причесаны. Безупречный внешний вид скрывает легкую дрожь его рук. Наверное, одна Эмбер во всем зале замечает, что его глаза слегка покраснели, и что Уилсон двигается слишком аккуратно, словно стараясь ничего не задеть. Когда раздается стук судейского молоточка, он слегка вздрагивает.

У Триши Хартман наверняка не возникло проблем с составлением его резюме. Уилсон интеллигентен, мягок и обаятелен. В отличие от Кадди, ему легко наладить контакт с присяжными. Они внимательно слушают, как он рассказывает об аварии, описывает травмы, полученные Эмбер, некоторые из них сочувственно кивают, когда его голос дрожит и срывается. Судья Хартман дает ему отдохнуть и выпить воды.

Эмбер сидит, выпрямившись, словно задеревенев, и внимательно наблюдает за Уилсоном. Во время выступления он не смотрит на нее, зато кидает умоляющие взгляды в сторону Блайт. Эмбер уже убедила Блайт потребовать от Уилсона переписать на нее медицинскую доверенность Хауса. Блайт Хаус знает Уилсона как лучшего друга своего сына, она с большой теплотой относится к нему лично, уважает его опыт и профессионализм. Но все-таки неврология - не его специальность, а для долгого ухода за больным одних лишь добрых намерений недостаточно. Разумеется, для пользы Джеймса будет лучше, если Блайт настоит на своем.

Уилсон не собирался уступать. Его адвокат напирал на отсутствие у матери Хауса медицинского образования и тесного контакта с сыном, однако та раз за разом вежливо, но четко давала понять, что имеет свои права. И в конце концов сторона матери одержала верх.

Последние вопросы судьи к Уилсону прозвучали гораздо более жестко.

\- И тогда доктор Хаус распорядился транспортировать мисс Волакис из Центрального Принстонского госпиталя в Принстон-Плэйнсборо?

\- Да. Для лучшей диагностики и лечения…

\- Конечно, конечно, вы хотели как лучше. Но когда доктор Хаус назвал вас ее мужем, вы не поправили его? Не сказали, что нужно позвонить другим близким родственникам для принятия этого решения, например, ее сестре, Роуз Горски?

\- Я хотел, но искать их контакты… У нас было мало времени…

\- То есть вы сознательно пошли на нарушение.

\- Да.

\- Однако, несмотря на вашу заботу и беспокойство о мисс Волакис, правда ли, что в машине "скорой помощи" не было даже фельдшера?

\- Шофер скорой помощи…

\- Он не оказывал медицинской помощи и не принимал участия в решении доктора Хауса…

\- Это было мое решение…

\- Прошу прощения. В вашем решении о подключении мисс Волакис к аппарату искусственной почки.

\- Нам нужно было время, чтобы разобраться, в чем причина ее тяжелого состояния.

\- И в чем же была причина, доктор Уилсон?

\- Отравление римантадином на фоне почечной недостаточности.

\- И каково было лечение?

\- Промывание желудка, срочный диализ и антидот.

\- И благодаря принятым мерам мисс Волакис стало лучше. Тем не менее, доктор Уилсон, я хочу задать вам не очень приятный вопрос. Я понимаю, что это тяжело. Но разве мисс Волакис не был назначен диализ в Центральном госпитале, до того, как вы приняли рискованное решение перевезти ее в Принстон-Плэйнсборо?

\- Протестую, ваша честь… степень риска не доказана…

\- Извините, ваша честь. Доктор Уилсон! До вашего решения о транспортировке мисс Волакис, получала она - или нет - соответствующее лечение?

\- Да, но на тот момент мы не знали настоящей причины ее состояния. Это не могло быть вследствие…

\- Тем не менее, проблема могла быть решена диализом и без транспортировки?

\- Этого нельзя сказать наверняка!

\- Доктор Уилсон...

\- Ну, в общем, да. Да. Диализ мог и сам по себе разрешить проблему.

\- Благодарю вас. Теперь, доктор Уилсон, мне хотелось бы установить, каким образом вы и доктор Хаус определили, что у мисс Волакис отравление римантадином. Известно ли вам было, что она пила лекарство для профилактики гриппа?

\- Нет, я не знал этого.

\- Она не говорила вам о вспышке гриппа у нее на работе?

\- Нет… или, может… я не интересовался, принимает ли она лекарства от этого…

\- Хорошо, это бывает. Но, может быть, вам были известны какие-то медицинские сведения о мисс Волакис - например, имя ее участкового врача?

\- Нет. Мы никогда… Я не знал имени ее врача.

\- Эта информация содержалась в календаре на ее компьютере. Именно там ее нашли сотрудники доктора Хауса.

\- Я не знал.

\- Доктор Хаус скрыл это от вас?

\- Нет, я… я не спрашивал.

\- Почему?

\- Но послушайте, это уже не относится к Эмбер. Вы спрашиваете меня о Хаусе… докторе Хаусе…

\- Да, так и есть. Как же вы узнали необходимую информацию, что позволила спасти жизнь мисс Волакис?

\- Хаус говорил, что видел у нее какой-то симптом. Он пошел на глубокую стимуляцию мозга, чтобы вспомнить, какой...

\- Это очень опасная процедура.

\- Да.

\- На тот момент у него уже были серьезные травмы, полученные в аварии. И к утру произошел сердечный приступ...

\- Но он все равно согласился на эту процедуру.

\- И вы - лицо, на которое в настоящее время оформлена его медицинская доверенность - это допустили? Вы посчитали, что он в состоянии принимать адекватные решения?

\- Я…

\- Скажите, доктор Уилсон, осознавал ли доктор Хаус всю степень риска? И не вы ли настаивали, чтобы он подвергся…

\- Протестую!

\- …процедуре, которая усилила поражение мозга, процедуре, от которой он до сих пор не оправился?

\- Протестую, ваша честь! Предвзятость!

\- Протест принят.

\- Да, ваша честь. Только один, последний вопрос. Вы много пьете, доктор Уилсон?

\- Я… я… Какое это имеет отношение к делу?!

\- Ваша честь!!

\- Вопрос снимается, ваша честь. Вопросов больше не имею.

 

Дни тянулись, как один нескончаемый, тягучий серый день. Эмбер была прикована к постели в доме Роуз и ее мужа Отто. Большую часть суток она проводила в гостевой спальне, куда отовсюду доносились вопли неугомонных детей сестры. Муж Роуз каждый день заглядывал в комнату, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли ей чего-нибудь. Возможно, он делал это только из приличия: они были едва знакомы, и Эмбер было даже легче оттого, что он появляется так редко. Все остальное время она скучала. Отчаянно, невыносимо скучала. Она попыталась было налечь на упражнения с больной ногой, но Дион, ее физиотерапевт, осмотрев распухшее бедро, категорически запретила ей перегрузки.

Неудивительно, что Хаус подсел на викодин, если его восстановление после операции было таким же долгим и тягостным. Может быть, и она, случись ей втянуться, перестала бы грызть себя глупыми - как в первые дни свиданий - вопросами: где сейчас Джеймс? С Хаусом или нет? Пьян ли он?

Нет, он, конечно, приходил к ней. Всегда элегантный, вежливый и предупредительный. Приносил Роуз кофе из ее любимого Старбакса, мальчишкам - конфеты, за руку здоровался с Отто. Садился рядом с Эмбер и рассказывал ей о своих пациентах, подробно о каждом, включая дозы их лекарств и химиотерапии. Даже спрашивал кое в чем ее совета, внимательно выслушивал, а у нее было такое чувство, что она снова на втором курсе, отвечает экзамен по онкологии.

Однажды Роуз пригласила Джеймса остаться к ужину. За столом он был неестественно оживлен, травил анекдоты и трижды наполнял свой стакан вином, пока Эмбер под столом не ущипнула его за ногу. Отто налил ему черного кофе, и Уилсон выпил целую кружку. После этого он у них больше не ужинал и всячески уклонялся от приглашений, да и не сказать, чтобы Роуз особо звала его в гости. 

\- Он просто переволновался, - сказала ей Эмбер после того вечера, ненавидя себя за этот жалкий, заискивающий тон. 

\- Я ничего не говорю, - сухо ответила Роуз, и Эмбер это вывело из себя, но она сдержалась и ничего не сказала. 

Ей хотелось поговорить с Джеймсом о Хаусе. Не ради Хауса - ей до него не было никакого дела! - ради самого Джеймса. Это было необходимо, как бывает необходимо порой обсудить вещи, касающиеся только их двоих – к примеру, сексуальную жизнь или перестановку мебели в доме. Она чувствовала, что и он хочет поговорить с ней. Но она не могла сделать этот шаг за него. Пусть сам начнет этот разговор. Она же не станет вмешиваться, когда ее не просят.

Разговор о Хаусе вертелся у нее на кончике языка, но она заставляла себя молчать каждый раз, когда появлялся Джеймс. Но в один прекрасный день он все-таки состоялся.

В тот день Джеймс уже собирался уходить, встал и принялся надевать пальто, и, глядя на то, как он просовывает в рукава чуть дрожащие руки, Эмбер вдруг подумала: "А ведь он изо всех сил делает вид, что все идет как обычно. Что ничего не произошло. И он с этим не справляется". 

В тот момент ей стало ясно, что случившееся для Уилсона - не просто какой-то сложный этап в жизни, какие бывают у каждого. Он не может преодолеть его без посторонней помощи. Наверное, Хаус, с его бесцеремонностью, совавший нос во все дела друга, мог бы вытащить его из подобного состояния. Но теперь это придется делать ей.

И когда Джеймс уже подошел к двери, она спросила:

\- Кстати, какие у тебя планы насчет Хауса?

\- Ты о чем? - осторожно спросил Джеймс.

\- Ну как, ему ведь уже лучше? Перелом кости черепа сросся? Отек мозга спал?

\- Э-э… - неуверенно протянул Джеймс, - он еще не вполне…

\- Речь вернулась или нет? Ему вообще стало лучше?

\- Пока нет, но… - Джеймс поскреб щетину на лице, потер переносицу. - Эмбер, может, мы…

\- Мне кажется, лучше будет обеспечить ему хороший уход, чем ждать улучшения, - сказала Эмбер. – Или, может, я ошибаюсь? Но ведь ты мне ничего не говоришь!

И по упрямо и горько сжавшимся губам Джеймса она поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Он воспринял ее слова как упрек. А ей хотелось просить его, умолять: "Джеймс, ну скажи мне, в чем дело!" 

Но она и так чувствовала себя сварливой женой, которая не дает мужу встречаться с дружком-придурком. Она знала, как тяжело переносит Джеймс все посягательства на дружбу с Хаусом. Но в чем же ее вина, если он сам не хочет говорить об этом? Поэтому она промолчала и с тяжелым сердцем смотрела, как Джеймс убегает, наскоро бормоча извинения. Да, конечно, ему надо на работу, да, его ждут в больнице. 

После этого разговора Джеймс стал держаться с ней более отстраненно. Говорил мало, больше молчал с улыбкой. Но она все равно любила его, любила его любым. Слава богу, он все еще приходил к ней…

Через месяц после катастрофы она уже могла с костылями добраться до ванной. Принимала душ, сидя на специальном сиденье. Делала в постели упражнения до седьмого пота и пила ненаркотические обезболивающие, решительно отказавшись от викодина.

Функция почек восстанавливалась с переменным успехом, но, по словам врача, так и должно было быть. Диализ постепенно отменили. 

\- Человек может жить с половинкой почки, - заявила как-то ее нефролог, лучась бодрой улыбкой. - А вам повезло - у вас осталось две половинки!

Вяло улыбнувшись в ответ, Эмбер подумала, что выслушивать оскорбления в команде Хауса было гораздо веселее. 

Однажды, когда никого не было дома, Эмбер добралась до телефона и, собрав все мужество, набрала один из знакомых номеров.

\- Алло?

\- Послушай-ка, - сразу сказала Эмбер, чтобы предупредить все колкости со стороны Тринадцатой. - Мы, конечно, не друзья и все такое. Но ко мне после выписки так до сих пор никто и не приехал. Если и дальше будет так продолжаться, то я с тоски начну смотреть что-нибудь вроде "Рецепта страсти". 

\- Ого! - сказала Тринадцатая с усмешкой. Что-то новое, покровительственное было в ее тоне. - Нет, такого, конечно, мы допустить не можем. Я приеду к тебе прямо сейчас. 

Эмбер продиктовала ей адрес и, положив трубку, проделала нелегкий путь до дивана в гостиной, и, расположившись на нем, как в будуаре для приема гостей, принялась ждать.

Наконец раздался стук в дверь, и Эмбер отперла ее с помощью дистанционного устройства. Тринадцатая вошла, прошлась по комнате, окинула взглядом разбросанные по полу игрушки и забытые то тут, то там тарелки с огрызками хлопьев. 

\- Значит… вот здесь ты живешь?

\- Временно живу, - ответила Эмбер. 

Она старалась не думать о том, кто оплатит ее внеурочный "отпуск". Или медицинскую страховку. А что насчет возвращения на работу… 

\- Как там дела, в команде? Только не говори, что Форман стал главой отделения.

\- Временным главой, - сказала Тринадцатая с легкой усмешкой, явно иронизируя над Форманом, и Эмбер со слабой улыбкой приняла эту ниточку понимания, протянувшуюся меж ними. 

Наверняка Форману неприятна прибавка "временный", но Катнер, Тауб и Тринадцатая напоминают ему об этом при каждом удобном случае. Эмбер вздохнула, устраиваясь поудобнее. Как же она соскучилась по нормальной повседневной жизни! Надо было пригласить Тринадцатую раньше.

Тринадцатая, держа руки в карманах, глядя под ноги, в очередной раз обошла гостиную. Ее молчание было слегка напряженным, словно она хотела и не решалась что-то сказать. Эмбер ждала, когда она заговорит о Хаусе. Во время визитов Джеймса она научилась молча ждать этой минуты.

Тринадцатая таким ангельским терпением явно не обладала.

\- А Хаус… - начала было она и остановилась. - То есть… Уилсон тебе уже говорил?

Эмбер изобразила самый невинный вид, какой можно было сделать, чтобы не переиграть. 

\- О чем это?

\- У него антероградная амнезия. И… - Тринадцатая неловко усмехнулась. - Он все время повторяет твое имя. 

\- Значит, ему не стало лучше, - пробормотала Эмбер, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая. Если в результате поражения мозг Хауса больше не может сформировать новых воспоминаний, значит, его сознание навсегда застряло на одном и том же моменте в автобусе. И каждый раз, видя ее, он будет прокручивать перед глазами ту самую ситуацию, пытаясь ее спасти. Не зная, что с того момента прошли месяцы. 

Tринадцатая встряхивает головой, словно отгоняя какие-то мысли.

\- Иногда он смотрит на кого-нибудь из нас, а видит как будто тебя одну, зовет тебя…

Она разглядывает свои ладони, словно хочет прочитать на них ответ на вопрос, словно хочет понять некий симптом болезни Хауса, в который ей верится и не верится. Но ответа нет. 

\- Знаешь, это довольно тяжело наблюдать…

\- Ну почему же. Мне так очень даже приятно это слышать, - с наигранной бодростью солгала Эмбер. Но мысли ее были о другом.

Если Хаус разговаривает с ней даже в ее отсутствие, то это не просто антероградная амнезия. Галлюцинации? Он никого не узнает… Если бы Джеймс хоть словом обмолвился о его состоянии! 

Тринадцатая удивленно поднимает брови. 

\- О да, я верю, - с тончайшей, убийственной иронией говорит она. 

Эмбер хочется задать ей множество вопросов о Джеймсе. Как он держит себя на работе? Замечают ли коллеги, что с ним происходит? Что сама Тринадцатая думает об этом?

Но вместо этого она спрашивает другое:

\- Так как все-таки это случилось… с Хаусом?

\- Ах, ты не поверишь. Это просто жесть, - Тринадцатая немного оживляется, явно готовясь приступить к эффектному рассказу. 

Эмбер садится поудобнее, готовясь выслушать многое из того, что она и так наизусть знает.

 

Итак, изо дня в день издеваясь над собственной несчастной задницей… то есть разрабатывая приводящие мышцы, ягодичные мышцы, квадрицепсы и сухожилия, Эмбер за пару месяцев дошла до уровня трости. И вот наконец настал тот день, когда врачи с улыбками и сдержанными поздравлениями позволили ей вернуться к тому, что с натяжкой можно было назвать "прежним образом жизни". То есть к жизни на собственной - без всяких родственничков! - квартире, и возвращению в течение двух недель к прежней работе. Благо для анализа рентгеновских снимков быстро бегать не требуется, и здоровая нога не нужна.

Джеймс в тот день был на работе, и домой ее привезла Роуз. Эмбер отмахнулась от попытки сестры внести ее чемодан в квартиру по лестнице:

\- Если я и этого не смогу сделать сама, то какой вообще смысл возвращаться к самостоятельной жизни?

Роуз, похоже, была уверена, что Эмбер ничего не сможет сделать сама, но знала, что с сестрой лучше не спорить. У них в семье и так в последнее время царила напряженная атмосфера. Мальчики выяснили, что Эмбер полностью разделяет их любовь к фильмам ужасов, и теперь с шумом и гамом требовали всей семьей смотреть их по выходным. Да и Джеймсу было уже неловко стеснять семью Роуз своими каждодневными посещениями. Эмбер чувствовала, что пора съезжать. 

С перерывами, одной рукой держась за перила, а другой волоча чемодан, она кое-как добралась до своей квартиры. И, когда открыла дверь, испытала огромное облегчение, что распрощалась с Роуз внизу. 

Конечно, она знала, что в ее отсутствие в квартире жил Джеймс. Хоть было кому заботиться об аренде, и Эмбер не возражала… Но, боже мой, если б она знала, во что он превратит квартиру, она бы четко обозначила ему границы дозволенного, как родители, уезжая в отпуск, говорят своему сыну-подростку, что можно и что нельзя делать в их отсутствие!

На кухонном столе - сваленные кучей журналы, какие-то бумаги... Возле каждого кресла на полу - пустой граненый стакан. Гора посуды отмокает в раковине с пеной. Холодильник пуст, морозилка забита полуфабрикатами для микроволновки. Мусорный контейнер заполнен доверху, из него торчат горлышки бутылок. Эмбер в отчаянии стукнула по нему своей палкой. Он отозвался стеклянным гулом. 

Добравшись до спальни, она увидела там, что ожидала увидеть. На кровати - несвежие, смятые простыни. Дверца шкафа открыта. Похоже, что единственная чистая вещь в нем - мешок для прачечной. Остальное - беспорядочно сваленная куча белья, в основном трусы и майки, и несколько скомканных галстуков. Одна из вешалок валяется, выпавшая, на полу, остальные висят пустые, сиротливо стукаясь друг о друга. 

Машинально она вернулась на кухню, взяла со стола несколько брошенных бумаг. Это оказались документы из банка. Эмбер долго смотрела на них, пока до нее не дошел смысл напечатанных букв. Джеймс опустошил все свои счета. Истратил вложения. Осталось лишь 127 долларов на его пенсионном счете. 

Впервые к ней в голову закрались мысли, которые не приходили раньше. 

У нее есть медицинская страховка. Допустим, у Хауса тоже есть. Но это лишь страховка, а неадекватному больному наркоману-инвалиду нужен полноценный уход. Сколько времени он лежит в частной палате Принстон-Плэйнсборо? Кто и когда заберет его оттуда? И где он будет жить потом? 

Чтобы отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, Эмбер вызывает на дом клининговую бригаду и придирчиво следит за каждым движением бедняжки-уборщицы. После уборки квартира наконец-то выглядит чистой. И странно пустой. 

Джеймс приходит домой только после одиннадцати. Эмбер ждет его, удобно устроившись в гостиной на кресле, и слышит, как он неловко возится с ключами, дважды роняет их, подбирает и наконец отпирает дверь.

Увидев ее, он застывает у двери с таким видом, словно его застали врасплох. Помнится, когда-то давно она давала себе обещание, что не будет пилить его, во сколько бы он ни приходил домой. Но теперь ей уже все равно.

\- Что, решил полностью переселиться в больницу? - спрашивает она с ледяным спокойствием. - Дополнительно работаешь на общественных началах?

К чести Джеймса - или к тому, что осталось от нее в глазах Эмбер, - он обретает дар речи довольно быстро. 

\- Нет, но я… Эмбер…

Они даже не поздоровались. Да и к чему эти церемонии? Эмбер уж точно не в том настроении, чтобы нежничать. 

\- Я хочу привезти его домой. 

В первый момент она не понимает, о чем говорит Уилсон. Ей представляется Хаус, привезенный в свою квартиру и окруженный двумя-тремя десятками нянек - за счет Уилсона? – но потом она догадывается: 

\- Домой? То есть сюда, ко мне домой? 

\- Больше ему жить негде. Родители у него в преклонном возрасте…

\- Его родители наверняка откажут и захотят забрать его к себе!

Джеймс начинает слегка заикаться - и это значит, что Эмбер попала в точку. Но он быстро приходит в себя:

\- У-у него тремор конечностей. С его ногой он не сможет ходить. Кратковременной памяти нет… он не помнит, когда принимал викодин, и один раз уже чуть не выпил лишнюю дозу.

\- Разве он и без того не наркоман? - безжалостно спросила Эмбер. 

Плечи Джеймса поникли. Он понуро прошел в гостиную и сел напротив нее на диван. 

\- За ним нужен уход, - тихо сказал он. - Эмбер, я не просил бы тебя, если бы за ним было кому присматривать. 

Эмбер принудила себя сделать глубокий вдох. Нет, она не будет поддаваться на жалостное выражение лица Джеймса. Но и не станет добивать его. Ведь, надо отдать ему должное, он впервые после катастрофы заговорил с ней честно и откровенно.

\- Я знаю, ты хочешь быть уверен, что с ним все в порядке… Но это довольно дорого, а мы и так… - Она не знала, как сказать ему, что видела его банковские счета и ведомости.

Но Джеймс, кажется, не заметил ее заминки.

\- Я могу взять увольнение по уходу за больным, - серьезно сказал он. - И мы вдвоем… 

Нет. Нет. Только не это, ради всего святого, только не это. Ни за какие сокровища мира. Даже за исполнение желанной, несбыточной мечты - получить место в диагностической команде - она не согласилась бы на такое. Вместе ухаживать за Хаусом всю жизнь? Нянчиться с ним, следить, чтобы не выпил лишней таблетки? Ничего худшего, что может постигнуть их жизнь с Уилсоном, она представить себе не могла. Она не сиделка для больного, она - высококвалифицированный, дипломированный радиолог. Уилсон - онколог, глава отделения, он просто не представляет себе, что такое уход за больным. Не понимает, что ее квартира просто не оборудована для жизни с инвалидом. Лестница и двери не приспособлены для коляски, и вряд ли они смогут в ближайшее время их переделать. У нее в условиях съема квартиры ясно прописано: никаких ремонтов.

Но она чувствует, что Джеймс настроен решительно, и эти аргументы его не остановят. 

Может, попытаться найти какие-то новые, неожиданные доводы?

\- Я не собираюсь бросать работу, чтобы быть нянькой при Хаусе. - Она старается, изо всех сил старается говорить мягче, быть сдержаннее.

...Но как он, с его чуткостью, не видит, что ей это трудно? Как не понимает, до чего бестактно навязывать ей своего дружка-инвалида?

\- Я не прошу тебя об этом, - тихо говорит он. - Эмбер, я обещаю тебе не сваливать всю работу по уходу за ним на тебя. 

Эмбер прикрывает глаза. Нет, он не может понять. Он все-таки заберет Хауса к себе домой, хочет она этого или не хочет. Конечно, Джеймс поступает так из самых благородных намерений, но она-то знает, как устроен мир и понимает, что скажут люди, если Джеймс уйдет с работы, а Эмбер останется. Ведь это все равно, что усыновить ребенка… Разве Джеймс сам не понимает, что все назовут его героем, а Эмбер - подлой стервой? Это бы еще ничего - ей приходилось слышать от людей слова и похуже - но ведь в глазах Джеймса она тоже будет так выглядеть, вот в чем беда.

\- Мне очень хочется тебе верить, - тихо говорит она, не открывая глаз, пытаясь загнать обратно слезы. - Но, Джеймс, делаешь ли ты это ради Хауса или меня... Не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь? Нельзя спасти всех одновременно. 

Когда она открывает глаза, Джеймс стоит на коленях у ее ног. Он смотрит на нее горьким, умоляющим взглядом. Этот глубокий взгляд его влажных глаз так рвет ей сердце, что она не выдерживает, обхватывает руками его голову и целует в губы.

И он целует ее в ответ.

Она так давно не ощущала тепло его губ. Они так давно - уже несколько месяцев - не целовались...

Эмбер снова прикрывает глаза, борясь с новым приступом слез. 

\- Джеймс, - окликает она его, стараясь говорить ровным голосом. - Ну почему, почему? Почему один ты обо всем этом заботишься? 

"Почему все пользуются тобой, как тряпкой?" - хочется крикнуть ей. Можно было бы вытребовать с Кадди компенсацию за нетрудоспособность Хауса. Есть, наконец, специальные учреждения для инвалидов... Но каким чудовищем она будет в его глазах, если предложит это! 

Джеймс мотает головой в ответ. Она кладет руки ему на плечи и чувствует, как они трясутся, как он весь дрожит в ее объятиях. 

\- Ну что, что такое? - шепчет она, гладя его по голове. - Что с тобой?

Где-то здесь разгадка, где-то рядом - ответ на вопрос, почему он так переживает из-за Хауса. Она чувствует, что это не просто самопожертвование ради друга. Здесь что-то другое, о чем он молчит, что объяснило бы все. Что объяснило бы странную многодневную холостяцкую вечеринку на квартире Эмбер в ее отсутствие и эти пустые бутылки из-под ликера в мусорном контейнере.

\- Я… - голос Джеймса дрожит и срывается. Ей хочется обнять его по-настоящему, прижать его голову к своему плечу, но он по-прежнему стоит перед ней на коленях, точно умоляя о прощении. - Это я просил его подвергнуться стимуляции мозга. Чтобы спасти тебя. 

В напряженной тишине квартиры тихо сказанные слова, казалось, прозвучали очень громко.

\- Я думала, он сам это придумал.

\- Идея была его… - Джеймсу тяжело говорить это, он с трудом выталкивает из себя слова. - Но я его упрашивал. Несмотря на риск… Чтобы спасти тебя...

Джеймс смотрит на нее мокрыми, заплаканными глазами. Взглядом умоляет понять его. 

\- Это моя вина, - говорит он. - И поражение мозга, и все осложнения… Даже если ему станет лучше… 

"Уж это вряд ли", - думает Эмбер. Сейчас она чувствует только злость - на Джеймса, на Хауса, на саму себя, что ради Джеймса разыгрывала тогда из себя добрую самаритянку. Будь Хаус один в автобусе, отделался бы одной лишь трещиной височной кости – и все.

Джеймс знает это. И винит в этом себя. Даже если Эмбер простит его, что в этом толку? Он найдет тысячу других доказательств, что виновен он и только он. Потому что был на работе, потому что Эмбер ответила на звонок, потому что она, а не он поехала вытаскивать этого пьяницу из бара. Потому-то Джеймс и отгородился от целого мира, а алкоголь - лишь одно из средств.

Она ласково треплет Джеймса по волосам, вытирает ему слезы. Но все-таки она не согласится поселить Хауса у себя в квартире. Разве затем ей спасли жизнь, чтобы потом вот так поломать ее, обрекая на уход за инвалидом? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. И это ее последнее слово. 

Потом они ложатся в постель. Джеймс так долго лежит молча и неподвижно, что Эмбер догадывается: он дожидается, когда она уснет, чтобы пойти на кухню и применить там, в одиночестве, привычный способ забыться.

А Эмбер в это время думает: трещина височной кости - это серьезно, но не смертельно. Она могла срастись при надлежащем уходе, если бы Джеймс - да и Кадди тоже в этом участвовала - не спровоцировали осложнения, расковыряв мозг Хауса электричеством. При помощи больничного оборудования Принстон-Плэйнсборо...

Да, Хаус спас ей жизнь. Но после всего, что происходит теперь с ней и Джеймсом, она не уверена, что ему следовало так поступать.

 

Следующей вызывают Тринадцатую. На ней брючный костюм-тройка; миндалевидные глаза ее густо подведены, губы чуть тронуты блеском. По ее непроницаемому виду трудно понять, на чьей она стороне, но, когда она садится на место свидетеля, то первым делом находит глазами в толпе Эмбер и чуть заметно кивает ей.

И Уилсон, и Кадди при выступлении пытались занять оборонительную позицию, и это им не очень-то удавалось. Они нервничали, сбивались. Тринадцатая держится прямо, даже чуть вызывающе. Ее явно не волнует, какое впечатление она производит на присяжных. К тому же у нее настоящий талант рассказчика. Похоже, ей нравится смаковать подробности, и чем грязнее – тем лучше.

Есть какое-то странное очарование в жестокости, в несправедливости, в ошибках других людей. Тринадцатая говорит спокойно, но подрагивающие ноздри и чуть звенящий голос выдают ее. 

Когда она замолкает, то напрягает скулы и непроизвольно сжимает кулаки - привычка всех людей, что занимаются упражнениями для развития мышц. Или для того, чтобы скрыть прогрессирующий тремор конечностей. 

Когда их глаза встречаются, Эмбер кивает в ответ. Поведение Тринадцатой перед присяжными - и вообще перед людьми - вызывает у Эмбер неясную симпатию. Она вполне способна понять человека, который противостоит всем. И неважно, по какой причине он это делает.

И, разумеется, когда доходит до главных вопросов, Тринадцатая не испытывает никакой неловкости. Она спокойно описывает все, что произошло с Хаусом, в подробностях - чуть более беспощадных, чем достаточно для суда. 

По морщинистым щекам Блайт катятся слезы. 

"Присяжные должны это оценить, - думает Эмбер. – Еще один - ноль в нашу пользу". 

\- Доктор Хадли, вы, насколько известно, высказывали доктору Форману - а также самому доктору Хаусу – свои собственные предложения относительно лечения мисс Волакис?

\- Да.

\- Вы не сошлись с доктором Хаусом с чисто профессиональной точки зрения?

\- Хаус не мог подходить к этому делу беспристрастно. Он судил как член семьи, а не как врач.

\- А доктор Уилсон? Он подходил к делу по-другому?

\- Он не мог судить здраво, потому что был не в том состоянии. Конечно, мы все были потрясены тем, что случилось с Эмбер, но его это совершенно выбило из колеи. Он готов был пойти на все, чтобы спасти ее, даже если бы это противоречило здравому смыслу и медицинской этике. 

\- И, значит, глубокая стимуляция мозга…

\- Нет никаких доказательств, что это было необходимо. У Хауса были галлюцинации. Сознание помрачено. Только при мне в тот вечер он выпил викодина в четыре раза больше дозы. Он принимал таблетки для лечения болезни Альцгеймера, чтобы вспомнить тот симптом Эмбер, о котором он говорил. Я не уверена, что они вообще могли помочь в этом случае. Он метался по отделению…

\- И доктор Кадди спокойно смотрела на всё это?

\- Она отправила его в реанимацию, когда ему стало плохо с сердцем, и запретила ему заниматься пациентами. Но когда он решил пройти глубокую стимуляцию, Кадди не было рядом.

\- Вернемся назад, доктор Хадли. Когда вы и ваши коллеги отправились домой к мисс Волакис, чтобы узнать некую важную информацию об ее здоровье, и не нашли там ничего, кроме таблеток для похудения, никто и вас так и не подумал связаться с ее участковым врачом?

\- Нет. Мы не…

\- Скажите, доктор Хадли, зачем вы вызвались выступать в суде? Вас никто не вызывал как свидетеля, вы сами подали заявление. Какой интерес для вас участвовать во всем этом, пропускать работу?

\- Мне уже все равно. Дело в том, что я… У меня обнаружили хорею Гентингтона. 

\- Прошу прощения, доктор Хадли. 

\- Да, все умирают. Через несколько лет я буду в таком же состоянии, как Хаус сейчас. По крайней мере, пусть хоть в его случае справедливость восторжествует, и он получит надлежащую заботу и уход.

 

Наверное, Джеймс думал, что после той ночи, когда он стоял перед ней на коленях, сердце Эмбер растает и Хаус войдет в их семью. Но нет. Эмбер не возьмешь парочкой умоляющих взглядов.

Впрочем, проснувшись на следующее утро и поразмыслив обо всем, Эмбер пришла к выводу, что, как бы она ни относилась к Хаусу, он в самом деле спас ей жизнь. С этим ничего не поделаешь, и отплатить ему за это - ее долг.

Вот только Джеймс ошибается, думая, что она согласится быть нянькой для Хауса всю оставшуюся жизнь. Эмбер вернет этот долг - но по-своему.

В положенные сроки она вернулась на работу. Конечно, там было скучновато по сравнению с отделением диагностики, но по крайней мере тихо, спокойно и хватало свободного времени. В последнее время она увлеклась диагностикой по интернету. Люди в Сети делятся порой самыми невероятными симптомами. Она расспрашивала их, стараясь выстроить историю болезни каждого пациента по его обрывочным и невнятным рассказам, часто подсказывала, как нужно говорить с докторами, описывая свое самочувствие. Иной раз вычисляла обманщиков.

Так, постепенно, Эмбер коротала время в ожидании, когда можно будет действовать.

И вот настал тот день, когда Дион разрешила ей больше не ходить с тростью. Последние лекарства отменены, и она снова может мыслить ясно и четко. В мечтах Эмбер видит себя прежней: юбка-карандаш, шёлковая блузка и, как давно забытое, недосягаемое счастье - высокие каблуки. Она смотрит на себя в зеркало: за время болезни набрала несколько килограммов, стала полнее в бёдрах. Грудь же, напротив, нисколько не увеличилась, но можно подложить прокладки в лифчик. Лицо тоже округлилось, подбородок потерял форму. Она не может без отвращения смотреть на эту обвисшую плоть, на эти морщины, прочертившие на лице дорожки за время долгих физических мучений.

Убирая лекарства в аптечку, Эмбер нашла там полупустой пузырек "Серутана", который когда-то пила. "Мульти-комплекс для женщин, таблетки для бодрости и уменьшения аппетита". Она начала принимать их, когда проходила отбор в команде Хауса, вовсе не для похудения, а чтобы приспособиться к бешеному ритму работы в команде, когда в любое время суток нужно было быть готовым принимать решения, когда каждый разгаданный симптом давал шанс на победу. Как же ей нравится прежняя Эмбер, какой она была когда-то - сильная, резкая, с железной хваткой... Но она не станет упрекать Джеймса за то, какой она стала сейчас. И не будет приводить себя в форму лишь ради него. 

Взяв таблетки, она отправляется в гостиную, где сидит Джеймс, направив отрешенный взгляд поверх газеты.

\- Смотри, что у меня есть. Я пила их когда-то, а теперь больше не пью, - говорит она, бросив ему пузырек.

Джеймс немного удивленно ловит его и читает этикетку.

\- Ну и хорошо, - с улыбкой говорит он.

\- Знаешь, у меня почти уже развилась зависимость. Я никак не могла их бросить. Но справилась.

Да, намек неясен, но ей так хочется, чтобы он услышал его, чтобы произнес в ответ: "Да, конечно, я тоже справлюсь". Чтобы поднялся на ноги, чтобы вылил все свое спиртное в раковину и горячо поклялся больше не пить.  

Но вместе этого Джеймс только встает, обнимает ее и нежно шепчет ей в ухо:

\- Да. Ты у меня молодец.

Уловка не удалась. Она отстраняется от него. И почему она снова и снова надеется, что он поймет ее намеки? Если хочешь, чтобы он понял тебя, скажи ему прямо. Ведь он не умеет читать мысли.

\- И ты так же можешь справиться. Если захочешь, - говорит она, кивнув на стакан, стоящий перед ним на кофейном столике.

\- С этим? - удивленно переспрашивает он. - Но ведь это не зависимость…

Эмбер приподнимает брови и выразительно смотрит ему в глаза. Ждет, когда он поймет, к чему она клонит: «У тебя именно зависимость».

\- И потом, сегодня же выходной. Что такого? - говорит Уилсон.

Да, сегодня воскресенье. Десять утра. Впрочем, какая разница…

Джеймс наконец видит, что она говорит серьезно, и считает нужным пояснить:

\- Не подумай, я контролирую себя. Я не пью сверх меры. Если начну переходить границы, то остановлюсь. Пойми, Эмбер, мы дружили с ним десять лет…

Все, что обычно в таких случаях говорят алкоголики.

\- Но, Джеймс! Кому от этого становится лучше? Ему? Тебе? Только хуже! - говорит она, гладя его по щеке.

Джеймс резко отворачивается от нее.

\- Я н-не ожидал, что ты упрекнешь меня… Я не затем рассказал тебе о нем… чтобы ты…

Голос его дрожит, губы трясутся. Она понимает, что он говорит о своем брате Дэнни, который пил, чтобы заглушить голоса в голове. Ему это не помогло. Но Дэнни от алкоголя становился вспыльчивым, несдержанным. А Джеймс становится тихим, мягким, безвольным, слезливым...

\- Ну а если я тебя попрошу? - очень мягко, ласково говорит она. - Попрошу тебя бросить… Ради меня…

Господи, каждый раз, когда она стоит перед ним, заглядывает ему в глаза, уговаривает, к ней снова приходит то давнее чувство. Она чувствует себя призраком из его прошлого, тенью одной из этих его бесконечных Джули и Бонни. Но она заставляет себя быть мягче, обуздывать свой характер. Она не хочет, чтобы он обвинял ее в грубости, резкости. Она достаточно обвиняла себя в этом сама.

\- Ты говоришь ерунду. Это просто смешно, - с коротким неестественным смешком отвечает Джеймс. - Тут не о чем говорить.

Подчеркнуто-галантным, почти издевательским жестом он берет свой стакан со столика и протягивает ей. 

\- Закончим об этом? Я… я, пожалуй, пойду прогуляюсь.

Поспешно схватив пальто и ключи, он уходит из квартиры. Она не пытается остановить его и не спрашивает, куда он идёт. В больницу, в бар - какая разница, где он снова сможет напиться? По крайней мере, Джеймс никогда не садится за руль в нетрезвом виде, всегда берет такси. Тут можно не беспокоиться. 

Да и когда Эмбер о ком-то беспокоилась?.. 

Однажды Эмбер заглянула к нему на работе - ей достался бесплатный обед, и она зашла пригласить его. Увидев ее на пороге, Джеймс улыбнулся так, будто его навестила сказочная фея. Встав, подошел к ней и, галантно взяв под локоть, предложил ей экскурсию по своему отделению. И Эмбер показалось, что все по-прежнему, что он снова любит ее.

Да, перед ней был прежний Джеймс - может быть, чуть постаревший, с кругами под глазами, но это был Джеймс, каким она его помнила. Скорее даже так: перед ней был доктор Уилсон, каким она увидела его впервые, до того, как он стал для нее Джеймсом. Почерк на его бумагах стал чуть неразборчивее, иногда он заикался, мялся больше обычного, но все равно держался совсем как раньше.

Он, как и прежде, знал по имени каждого пациента. Когда они вошли в палату к пожилой женщине с забинтованной после операции грудью, Уилсон, извинившись перед Эмбер, сел на кровать к пациентке и, ласково взяв её за руку, внимательно выслушивал её рассказ о самочувствии и побочных действиях лекарств. Минуту спустя его окликнула из коридора озабоченная чем-то медсестра. Уилсон, выйдя, о чём-то тихо поговорил с ней, и та ушла, успокоенная.

Они обедали на крыше, в лучах полуденного солнца. Уилсон был совершенно прежним, смеялся и шутил, и Эмбер хотелось думать, что она видит перед собой настоящего Джеймса.

Но она не могла забыть, что, когда он столь поспешно, с улыбкой вывел её из своего кабинета, на столе у него стояла красная кружка. Она знала эту кружку. Это была кружка Хауса. В прежние времена она не раз видела ее у него на столе.

А когда Эмбер вошла, то успела заметить, как он, вздрогнув, задвинул ящик стола.

После обеда Уилсона вызвали в отделение, а Эмбер снова прошла в его кабинет.

Там было тихо, чисто. Она села за стол в его кресло. В солнечном луче плавали пылинки. Жалюзи на окнах были закрыты. Никто не видел, что она здесь.

Она взяла красную кружку, подержала ее в ладонях, покачала, покрутила остатки содержимого на ее дне и поставила на место - точно в мокрое пятно, оставшееся на столе.

Уилсон не успел запереть ящик стола. Открыв самый нижний, она заглянула в него и там, за пустыми папками, нашла, что искала. Да, может, это виски и дорого Джеймсу как память о Хаусе: именно эту марку предпочитал его друг. Но больше этой бутылки он здесь не найдет.

 

В день, когда Хауса выписали из больницы, Эмбер работала допоздна.

Уилсон, разумеется, знал об этом. Именно он все это и подгадал. После того ночного разговора они больше не возвращались к теме Хауса.

Нет, Уилсон не раз честно и открыто предлагал все обсудить, но им как-то не удавалось. Уилсон много работал, да и Эмбер, в общем-то, не сидела дома сложа руки. Сама она принципиально не поднимала этой темы, решив не отступаться до конца и не признавать свою неправоту.

Эмбер четко обозначила свою позицию. Она не будет нянькой для Хауса. Она ведь уже ясно дала это понять, зачем к этому возвращаться? Уилсон кивал, соглашался, но так и не сказал ей, в какой день назначена выписка, и Хаус появился у них дома без предупреждения.

Когда она пришла домой, Уилсон уже беседовал с сиделкой, женщиной средних лет. У той, несмотря на ее внушительный профиль, был такой вид, словно она надорвалась, втаскивая Хауса в квартиру по лестнице. Уилсон слушал ее внимательно, сосредоточенно, кивал, задумчиво сложив руки на груди, и Эмбер подумалось: "Когда он в последний раз так внимательно слушал меня?"

Сиделка - благослови Боже её прагматичную душу! - со всей серьёзностью указывала Уилсону на то, что ванна у них слишком высокая, ковриков нет, пол скользкий, а уж матрас на кровати точно не убережёт Хауса от пролежней и пота. Уилсон кивал, соглашаясь - да, да, и аптечка у нас стоит на виду, и розетки не защищены… Очевидно, Хауса по-прежнему тянуло ко всему электрическому.

Сам Хаус сидел тут же, на диване, вперясь в очередную серию "Рецепта страсти" по телевизору. Одет он был в просторную футболку и обвисшие треники. На ногах больничные тапочки унылого серого цвета. Рядом стояла трость - тоже казенная. Очевидно, выдали в больнице.

Эмбер прошла в гостиную и села в кресло, ожидая, пока Уилсон договорит с сиделкой. Вскоре Хаус повернул голову и посмотрел на неё.

Во взгляде его не было ни насмешки, ни издевательств. Пустой, бессмысленный взгляд голубых глаз.

Уилсон осторожно дотронулся до плеча Хауса, и тот вздрогнул. Потом Уилсон повернул голову и с натянутой улыбкой сказал, глядя куда-то мимо головы Эмбер: 

\- Это временно…

\- Срок аренды моей квартиры истекает в этом месяце, - сказала она.

\- В госпитале не хватает коек, - пояснил Уилсон, всё так же избегая глядеть ей в глаза.

Безжизненный, ясно-голубой взгляд Хауса начинал действовать ей на нервы.

\- Я поищу в сети подходящее жильё для нас троих.

\- И с комнатой для медсестры, - как-то отстранённо проговорила Эмбер. - Ведь ты же нанял ещё одну для ночной смены?

Уилсон как-то неопределенно мотнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли отрицая.

\- Ночью он спит спокойно. Ему выписали амбиен.

Эмбер встала и вышла из комнаты. Надо было приготовить себе ужин. Она пошла на кухню.

Уилсон пошёл за ней.

\- Височная кость уже срослась, на МРТ нет признаков отёка. С печенью стало получше, когда отменили викодин. Теперь только метадон. Его будет давать сиделка.

\- Ага, - кивнула Эмбер, глядя, как тарелка вращается в микроволновке.

\- Эмбер, прости, - проговорил он. - Так пришлось. Другого выхода не было…

Как будто он хоть раз пробовал обдумать иной выход.

\- Я понимаю, - сказала она.

Прозвенел звонок. Она вынула тарелку из микроволновки, взяла вилку и, чмокнув Уилсона в щеку, прошла с тарелкой в спальню. В спальне она садится на кровать и яростно втыкает вилку в мясо. Заморить червячка. Выпустить пар. Жить. Есть. Ждать.

Весь вечер она проводит в спальне, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит в квартире.

В восемь часов смена сиделки заканчивается. Эмбер слышит, как Уилсон провожает сиделку до дверей, благодарит её. Сколько раз - из вечера в вечер - будет повторяться этот ритуал? Потом слышно, как он водит Хауса в туалет, уговаривает его принять снотворное, потом…

Она встает и закрывает дверь.

Она просыпается в три часа ночи. Брезжит рассвет. Она уснула на кровати поверх покрывала и совсем продрогла. Она встаёт и натягивает на голое тело тёплую футболку Уилсона с надписью "МакГилл". Из гостиной доносится слабое бормотанье телевизора. Она выходит туда.

Хаус неподвижно сидит на диване. Он смотрит прямо на нее. Он видит ее. Он поворачивает голову к ней, когда она подходит к дивану.  

Она садится рядом с ним и проводит рукой по его щеке. Он вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Она чувствует его жёсткую щетину под своей ладонью, он смотрит на нее - совсем как живой, как настоящий Хаус.

\- Я здесь. Видишь? - вполголоса говорит она. - Я снюсь тебе…

Хаус смотрит на нее.

\- Эмбер, - говорит он.

\- Меня нет. Тебе это кажется… - шёпотом убеждает его Эмбер.

Что творится в его повреждённом мозгу? Почему он не помнит никого, кроме неё? Что ему видится - катастрофа? Её смерть? Он так и не узнал, что вылечил её...

\- Ты спас меня. Слышишь? Я снюсь тебе в благодарность.

\- Я спас тебя, - отзывается он, как эхо. Бессмысленное эхо… Или, может быть, в этот раз - не такое уж бессмысленное?

Эмбер берёт его за руку. Его пальцы вяло, безвольно лежат в её ладони. Боже мой, когда она в последний раз ощущала живое человеческое тепло?

Уилсон давно уже не прикасается к ней. Он ложится спать в гостиной на диване, в своей комнате, в гостевой спальне - где угодно, только не с ней. И она - о чем она мечтала всё последнее время? О музыке, теплой ванне, чашке кофе. Но не о тепле человеческого тела.

Взор Хауса по-детски чист и ясен. В нем нет ничего издевательского. Он не пытается раздеть ее взглядом. Это так не похоже на Хауса... Он смотрит на нее, не отрываясь, его челюсть жалко дрожит. Нет, он не боится ее. Наоборот, он придвигается ближе. Он хочет убедиться, что она - живая, настоящая.

Одно движение - и она окажется в его объятиях. Почему бы и нет? Она уже одно целое с ним - в его голове, в его сознании. Почему бы ей не соединиться с ним окончательно, не прильнуть к нему всем телом? Она - его болезнь, его дурной сон. Ей почти нравится упиваться своей властью над ним. Пусть Хаус насладится своим ночным кошмаром, своей ошибкой. Зачем он спас ее? Он отнял мужчину, которого она любила, он отнял у нее все.

Наступает тишина.

\- Что теперь? - спрашивает она, и шепот ее неожиданно громко звучит в полутьме гостиной.

Хаус наклоняет голову. Он смотрит на нее, хмурясь, будто что-то припоминает. Затем вдруг резко сжимает её руку. Рука у него сильная, теплая.

\- Выйди из автобуса! – с нарастающей тревогой говорит он. - Выйди из автобуса, Эмбер! Выйди...

От неожиданности она вздрагивает, вскакивает с дивана, спотыкается, чуть не падая, и вырывает руку. Хаус тяжело оседает на диван, но он по-прежнему видит её. Он не сводит с нее глаз. Пока она рядом, он следит за ней постоянно.

 

Наутро она уходит из дома, оставив записку - больше для себя, чем для Джеймса: "Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю".


End file.
